(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to targets that quantify the kinetic energy of a projectile upon impact with a structure. In particular, the present invention is directed to a unique target that employs elastoluminescent material to quantify the kinetic energy of a projectile upon impact with a target and to locate the impact of the projectile upon the target.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, technology is being sought that can destroy or deter incoming torpedoes. Researchers are actively developing the technology of super-cavitating munitions, which are essentially high-speed projectiles, for potential use as a countermeasure and means to destroy or deter incoming torpedoes. In order to better develop the technology of super-cavitating munitions, it is necessary to develop a method and apparatus for quantifying the impact location and impact dynamics of high-speed munitions. The kinetic energy of an impact can be used to assess the ability of high-speed munitions to destroy a torpedo. The impact location data can be used to establish the reliability of a projectile. What is needed is a target device that can provide impact kinetic energy and impact location data when struck by a high-speed projectile in an underwater environment.